Pokemon Regions: Kanto
by HughDestroysAll
Summary: Okay. So this is my first fanfic about how Red and Blue(male) go on a journey together and meet up with Leaf(possible pairing with Red) on the way. They will meet tons of people and Pokemon from the games, manga, and anime and compete in gyms to become the Champion. I knida suck at summaries, so you might want to read past this small 379 character section. Rated T just in case.


**Hey guys this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. The story will be about Red, Blue, and the upcoming Leaf. It would be nice if you could PM me or leave a review for your thoughts on my story and how I can improve. Thanks.**

**Prologue**

"Paras, use Scratch on Venonat, then spin around and launch a Poison Powder on Tauros. Now use Fury Cutter non-stop on Sandshrew." A young boy of nine commanded as Paras knocked back the Venonat, kept the Tauros at bay, and disabled the Sandshrew.

"Paras!" The Mushroom Pokemon cried when the Venonat launched a tackle attack at him after recovering.

"Gain the health back with two Leech Lifes on Tauros and Sandshrew each."

Paras did as told, launching four strings with needles attached to the end, getting stronger by the minute and knocking out the pokemon who were weakened from poison and fury cutter.

"Now finish Venonat with Aerial Scratch!" The boy cried out as the Venonat charged Paras with another tackle attack.

Paras jumped onto Tauros and then propelled himself into the air while spinning around and lashed out an unusually long and powerful scratch attack at the Venonat's face.

"Paras Par Paras!" The bug pokemon cheered for himself, jumping up and down excitedly.

"That was Slash Paras! You learned a new move!" The young trainer exclaimed. Jumping into his arms, Paras hugged him and cheered for himself again.

After a glance at his watch the boy was horrified. It was a half an hour past his bedtime. "We gotta get to bed Paras!"

The bug pokemon understood what was going on and left the simulation room to race down the hall with the young boy. They came across a right and left turn. Turning left, Paras went to the Pokemon Ranch, and turning right, the boy ran to the living section of his house.

"Mom! Dad! I kinda lost track of time in the training section. I'm going to bed now!" He called, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. He found his blue nurse tending to his sister who had woken up and was currently demanding water.

"Weren't Mom and Dad supposed to be home by now?" He questioned.

The nurse nodded sadly and shrugged. "Nido."

"Oh well. Night Queen, night Leaf!"

"Nido Nidoqueen/G'night Red."

Walking up to bed, the boy realized that his parents had been coming home late more often recently. Pushing it aside, Red climbed into bed and shut the lights off.

"Night Mom. Night Dad." He murmured before drifting to a peaceful sleep.

br /

"Blue! Hurry up! Don't you want your pokemon?" Red called out to his best friend. Red was thrilled that he was finally fifteen and could get his first pokemon, but didn't want to wait any longer than necessary.

"You know," Blue's dad exclaimed, "when I was a kid I got my first pokemon when I turned ten. Why would they change it to fifteen?" The man pondered the question until his wife came downstairs.

"Maybe it's because ten year olds aren't supposed to be living on their own. I believe we should wait until the children turn eighteen." Blue's mom explained.

"Oh, please Maria," Red started, "Do you actually think that Blue and I would wait another three years for this?"

Sighing, the woman shrugged and embraced Red. After Red turned up in Lavender Town, the family had taken him in, and Red was currently living with the family, thinking of the adults as his parents and the boy as his brother.

"Don't be stupid when you leave. I'm going to miss you." Maria said.

"I'll miss you to Mo-Maria." Red smiled at her, ignoring his mistake, then returned to screaming at Blue.

"I heard there is a pokemon in Hoenn that is so lazy it only attacks every other turn! I wouldn't be surprised if _that_ was faster than you." Red cried out.

Blue showed up at the top of the stairs grinning. "Well I would catch it before the race ended with my amazing pokemon skills!" Blue proclaimed, joining his family.

Rolling his eyes, Blue's dad opened the front door. "Your mom and I will meet you there. We are going to meet up with Ash and Gary's parents before the ceremony. You guys should probably go there now."

"I'll race you there." A devilish look appeared in Red's eyes.

"Oh you're on!" Blue said, pulling his shoes on.

"Ready. Set. GO!" They called out in unison, sprinting to the Pokemon Center.

br /

"How is it possible that we are twins Gary? I mean, it's just so _confusing_ to me that our genetics could be so different when we shared a womb. I understand that we are not identical twins, but _still_. I don't believe that I'll ever understand what happened." A young boy named Ash was going on about his brothers stupidity yet again as they walked to the Pokemon Center.

"All I asked was if they would give us level 100 starter pokemon because we don't have the normal ones." Gary defended himself.

"Why would anyone do that. They might as well give us legendary pokemon and the champion title!" Ash exclaimed in exasperation.

"Now that's just stupid. There are only five legendary pokemon in Kanto, and ten trainers wanting pokemon. Almost half of the trainers would be at a disadvantage." Gary corrected his twin brother.

"Not almost." Ash muttered under his breath.

"What?" Gary questioned.

"Nothing." Blue said. "Look! There's Red and Blue!"

"Let's catch up with them! Oh, but first! I remembered my other question." Gary opened his mouth to ask it.

"Save it for the journey!." Ash called out, running to catch up with their friends.

br /

"I...beat...you!" Red declared, out of breath.

"No...way. _I… _beat..._you_." Blue argued.

"Actually," Ash ran up to the two friends, "it was a tie."

"Yeah, that was really close." Gary agreed, catching up with the crowd.

"Are you two _agreeing _with each other?" Red was genuinely surprised.

The two glared at each other, mad at the other one for having the same thought. Chuckling ever so slightly, Blue led them into the Pokemon Center with Red close behind.

"Why hello. Are you four here to receive your starters?" Nurse Joy greeted them at the door with her Chansey taking her shift.

"Yeah we are! When can we get them?" Gary shouted, bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Once the last of the ten trainers get here. So far there are two more. You can meet them in the waiting area, which is the second door to the left of the counter." Nurse Joy smiled, then turned to the door to wait for more trainers.

"Thanks for the help." Ash said as they walked to the waiting room. Inside they were severely disappointed.

"Ha! Look at the losers who just came in. I bet they each get a Magikarp as their starter." A bulky, obnoxious, fifteen year old boy of the name Forrest whispered to his friend, making it quite audible.

Gary glared at the kid, and was about to give him a piece of his mind when Ash pulled him back. " He's not worth it. Let him think he's dominating us. He won't act unless we do."

"I can't believe I was friends with him before." Gary spat out.

"I can't wait to battle him. Then he won't feel so powerful" Red whispered. The three other friends smiled. For their birthday's the four of them would often go to battle simulations and have tournaments. Red always won, as wherever he came from he had clearly trained extensively. It's just that he would never speak of where he used to live. Red always tried to pretend that he was born as a ten year old, walking into Lavender Town and meeting the Oak's.

Just then, two girls walked in, with one blushing as she passed Ash and the other lightly kissing that bulky monster. Giselle was dating Forrest, and her friend Yellow had went on a date with Ash the other day. Ash didn't plan on asking her out as he knew he was leaving soon, and she was going to stay in Lavender Town. But, he had still invited her to a movie.

Ten minutes later Nurse Joy walked in and announced, "Due to the stomach virus going around, the last two trainers won't be able to make it. The ceremony will begin now. If you would follow me, I can bring you to the stage."

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Nurse Joy announced, "Here are your eight trainers to receive their starter pokemon! Sadly, due to the problems with Saffron city, we were not able to receive the proper starters for most kids, so these pokemon are from surrounding areas. Now, it is time for these trainers to pick their pokemon. This time, the crowd will be choosing!"

The crowd cheered for the kids, excited to choose the starter pokemon

"So," Nurse Joy began holding up a pokeball, "who should choose this pokeball? You tell me! Type into your panel which candidate you would like to have this pokemon. You have a minute to do so."

Blue's parents looked at their son wondering if he wanted the first pokeball, but he wasn't paying attention. Out of the corner of his eye, Mr. Oak so Red staring right at them. Red looked to Blue then back at him and shook his head. Nodding, passed the message onto his wife and, with his eyes close and one hand covering Blue's spot, he pressed his finger against the screen. Glancing at the screen, Mr. Oak nodded his head to Ash. Red smiled.

A minute later Nurse Joy came back. "Okay. The results are in, and this lucky pokemon goes to special girl by the name of Giselle! Giselle, you can release your pokemon and then seat yourself in the crowd."

Giselle grabbed the ball and it grew larger. Next, she threw it in the air to reveal a white cat-like pokemon. Nurse Joy handed her a blue pokedex and she held it up to the pokemon.

**Meowth. The Scratch Cat Pokemon It adores round objects. It wanders the streets on a nightly basis to look for dropped loose change. This Meowth is female. Meowth's known moves are:**

**Scratch**

**Growl**

**Bite**

**Fake Out**

The crowd clapped for the girl and with Meowth on her shoulder, she returned to the crowd. Next, Forrest got a Geodude, Gary got a Machop(Ash, Blue, and Red were scolded for cheering him on after being told not to do so), and Forrest's friend got a Slowpoke.

Nurse Joy held up another pokeball, calling it special and repeating the rules. Blue's dad stared right at Red, and at that moment he knew. _This is my pokemon. _Red thought,_ I _need_ this pokemon._ A minute later Nurse Joy took the stage.

"Okay. The results are in, and this special pokemon goes to Red! Red, you can release your pokemon and then seat yourself in the crowd."

Red was stunned. He was right. That was his pokemon. He could feel himself accepting the pokeball and thanking her, but he couldn't believe it. He had a pokemon. Suddenly, he came back to reality. Grinning, he enlarged the pokeball and threw it into the air. A purple and blue flying type came out, and he scanned it with his pokedex.

**Zubat. The Bat Pokemon. It has no eyes. Instead it relies on its ultrasonic cries for echolocation to flit about in darkness. This Zubat is male. Zubat's known moves are:**

**Leech Life**

**Supersonic**

**Astonish**

**Tackle**

His friends cheered for him against Nurse Joy's will, and Red led Zubat down to the crowd. If you payed attention, you would see the Bat Pokemon brush his tails against Red's shoulders to make sure he was on track.

"Now, this pokemon is special and is perfect to be used as a starter because it prefers light rather than the darkness most Zubat's love. While he is blind, Zubat uses his tails and echolocation to guide him and will have no trouble on a journey." Nurse Joy added.

Next, Yellow got an Oddish, Blue got a Cubone, and Ash got a Gastly. Afterwards, they showed their parents their new pokemon and all met up at the park to try out their new partners.

"I would offer to battle you Red, but I don't know if blind pokemon are allowed to battle." Forrest taunted, his friend chuckling behind him.

"Please. My Zubat could beat you without eyesight _and_ with that type-disadvantage." Red smirked.

"Uh, Red. Are you sure this is the best idea?" Gary asked.

"Positive." Red said, walking to a clearing in the park. "You coming?"

Growling, Forrest marched over to the clearing and told Geodude to fight for him. Nodding, the pokemon rushed to the arena. Red, did the same thing, only asking Zubat to fight.

"You get first move." Red offered.

Laughing, Forrest spoke up. "Geodude, use Tackle!"

The floating boulder charged towards Zubat, who seemed hesitant. Then, when the Rock Pokemon said "Geo", Zubat flew to the right and avoided the attack.

"Zubat! Leech Life!" Red called out.

The blind pokemon nodded, then turned around to face Geodude and fired the attack.

"Geodude, grab those strings and pull them!"

"Release it!" Red cried.

Zubat brought the strings and needles back into his mouth as Geodude grabbed thin air.

"Now use Tackle!" The two trainers shouted in unison.

The two pokemon rushed forward at each other and slammed into one another. Zubat went flying back into a tree.

"Zubat!" Red said, fearing for his safety.

"Geodude, finish this pathetic thing with a Tackle."

Geodude rushed forward yet again to the defenseless pokemon.

"Zubat use Supersonic and then slide down the tree!" Red smiled.

"No! Geodude stop!" But it was too late. Zubat fired the yellow rings at the pokemon, then fell to the ground. Meanwhile, Geodude was too confused to listen to Forrest and ran into the tree.

"Now use Leech Life from below!"

Zubat nodded, firing the strings and gaining back his lost energy. But Geodude was still a Rock-Type, so these attacks weren't doing much.

"Now get him with Astonish!" Red had forgotten about the move.

Zubat flew up, releasing an ear-splitting cry, and attacked Geodude. The Ghost-Type move had done severe damage and Geodude was lying on the ground.

"Finish this with Tackle." Red commanded.

Zubat flew into the Pokemon and knocked him out.

"I...lost." Forrest was in complete shock.

"Yeah, you did. Not so tall and mighty now are ya?" Red smirked.

Ash stopped his battle with Forrest's friend to cheer for Red, and Blue and Gary did the same with each other. Giselle frowned, but Yellow didn't really care much and shrugged it off. Red had beaten their tormentor in a real battle, but he knew it was all thanks to Zubat.

"You did great buddy. We're gonna have a great journey together aren't we?" Red and his partner smiled, ready to tackle whatever came next as a team.

**Okay, so thanks for reading. I hope you like the chapter and you'll be checking on my story every once and a while. Anyway, See ya!**

**-HughDestroysAll**


End file.
